dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Taliesin Jaffe
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |family = Nina Axelrod (mother) |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor ADR Director Script Writer |areas_active = Los Angeles Dallas |active = 1983-present |status = Active |website = Taliesin Jaffe }}Taliesin Axelrod Jaffe (born January 19, 1977) is an American voice actor, former child actor, ADR director and script writer. Jaffe also wrote many articles and spoken as guest lecturer at universities and libraries. He has acted in and directed many anime series, such as R.O.D. the TV and Hellsing, and co-directed BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad with Christopher Bevins. Jaffe is a main cast member for the online series Critical Role, playing main characters in both the first and second campaigns and running one-off games of his own. He came out as bisexual in 2017. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - King Gaoh Fanel (FUNimation Dub) *''Burn-Up Excess'' (1997-1998) - Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Basil Hawkins, Additional Voices *''Hellsing'' (2001-2002) - Jack (ep. 1), Leif (ep. 2), Assistant (ep. 3), Hellsing Member 1 (ep. 4), Hellsing Member A (ep. 7), Radio Voice (ep. 12), Army Helicopter Pilot (ep. 13), Army Soldier (ep. 13) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Medical Student #2 (ep. 8), Plainclothesman (ep. 23), Reporter (ep. 26) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *''Ikki Tousen: Battle Vixens'' (2003) - Kouha Kannei, Shizen Osou, Student C (ep. 1), Fighter A (ep. 8) *''R.O.D. the TV'' (2003-2004) - Ryuji Kitayama, Police Officer (ep. 1), Japanese Language Teacher (ep. 6), Toastmaster (eps. 9-10), Staff B (eps. 13, 17), Staff A (ep. 17), Announcer Car (ep. 24) *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Soldier (ep. 9) *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Preta Ghoul (ep. 2) *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Joe (ep. 19) *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Shogo Asagi, Townsperson A (ep. 35) *''Ergo Proxy'' (2006) - Outsider D (ep. 5), Soldier A (ep. 8) *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Skiadrum, Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''3x3 Eyes'' (1991-1992) - Frog Demon (ep. 2) (Geneon Dub) *''3x3 Eyes: Legend of the Divine Demon'' (1995-1996) - Fei-Oh, Additional Voices (Geneon Dub) *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (2006-2012) - Wild Geese, Leif (ep. 1), Round Table Member 5 (ep. 2) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Aaron Terzieff Anime Films *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth'' (1997) - Additional Voices *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion'' (1997) - SEELE 09, JSSDF Soldier, Additional Voices *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Mass Effect: Paragon Lost'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Sushi Chef *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Basil Hawkins Video Game Dubbing *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices Voice Director *Hellsing *Hellsing Ultimate *R.O.D. the TV *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement Writer *3x3 Eyes (Geneon Dub) *3x3 Eyes: Legend of the Divine Demon (Geneon Dub) *Ergo Proxy *Hell Girl *Hellsing Ultimate *R.O.D. the TV External Links *Taliesin Jaffe at the Internet Movie Database *Taliesin Jaffe at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for PCB Productions Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Synch-Point Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post